


Different Worlds

by Ariyana



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: She never thought a chance meeting would turn her world upside down. He never could have predicted that his life would change forever. [Selene x Michael drabble set]  Originally Published for Stages of Love Livejournal community on March 10, 2005.





	Different Worlds

**Title:** Different Worlds  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandom:** Underworld  
 **Pairing:** Selene/Michael  
 **Challenge:** Stages of Love 1-5  
 **Disclaimer:** Underworld and it's characters are the property of Len Wiseman, Sony Pictures, Screen Gems, Lakeshore Entertainment and some other entities that aren't me.

 

**Attraction:** Loneliness

She was a Death Dealer, her mission was to hunt down and destroy all lycans. Her and her comrades had been hot on the trail of a pair of lycans. She could not have predicted the events that would take place within the Subway Station. It was there that she saw him. The strange mortal that not only held her gaze but somehow made her look away.

He would have never thought he would see someone that sparked his curiosity. She stood out among the others. It was her eyes they spoke of loneliness. He could relate to loneliness.

 

**Romance:** Indebted

Looking upon his sleeping form she felt a tinge in her heart that had not been there before. He had saved her life and she owed him. She would always repay her debts; at least that is what she told herself. She was unsure of what she was feeling. The act of saving her life somehow seemed romantic in a morbid kind of way. Then again she had never been the type to be into romance. She was a Death Dealer, a hunter, a warrior, but rarely just a woman. She embraced immortality only to bring death never to love.

 

**Passion:** The Fire Burns

He wanted to cling to her. Not since his wife's death had he thought this much of a woman. She occupied his every waking thought. He was absorbed with his compulsion to be near her.

Confusion filled her mind. He was no longer a mortal, he was a lycan. One of her enemies, those she killed with no remorse. Yet she craved his attention. He made her feel like a woman and not just a warrior. She could feel his eyes upon her. She remembered that gaze very well.

The spark that kindled between them had turn into a fire.

 

**Intimacy:** Breaking Through

He wanted to know why she was so cold but he realized it was her defense to keep herself shielded from the horrible memories. He had horrible memories too. It seemed to him that neither of them had shared their feelings in quite some time. Here they barely knew one another yet he felt like he had always known her. Everything that had happened to him since he locked eyes with her in that Subway Station had made him feel alive again. She gave him a reason to remain alive. He wanted to live to see her smile for real.

 

**Commitment:** Course Set, Designation Unknown

The union of lycan and vampire was forbidden but now that Michael had become a hybrid things were even more complicated. Her feelings couldn't be changed. Somehow she and Michael had fallen in love and she chose to embrace those feelings. 

They would be hunted to the ends of the Earth. It was certain Markus would have them both slain. Her betrayal would unite the covens against her and Michael.

Michael had failed to protect Selene in the end she had saved him. He promised himself that in the future he would protect her. He would succeed where Lucian failed.


End file.
